Ice Rod
.]] Ice Rod , also known as Rod of Ice, is a recurring rod in the series. It is a Ice-elemental rod that generally boosts the user's Ice-elemental abilities, and can sometimes be used in battle to cast the Blizzard, Blizzara, or Blizzaga spells, depending on the game. It generally appears around the same time as the Flame Rod and Thunder Rod. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Ice Rod is a low to mid-ranked rod that provides 25 Attack (12 in the NES version), +3 Intellect and Mind, and casts Blizzara when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 10,000 gil (3,000 in the NES version) at Northeast Saronia or found at Saronia Castle. It can be equipped by the Onion Knight, White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Evoker, Devout, Magus, Summoner, and Sage classes. Final Fantasy IV Ice Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 5 Attack, -5 Accuracy, deals extra damage when used against Beast enemies, and casts Blizzard when used as an item during battle. It can be bought for 220 gil at Mysidia and found at the Underground Waterway or Antlion's Den. It can be equipped by Rydia, Tellah, Palom, and Fusoya. In the 3D versions, Ice Rod now provides 12 Attack, 80 Accuracy, +2 Intellect, deals extra damage against Reptiles, and casts Blizzard when used as an item. It is obtained in the same manner as before, and equipped by the same characters. It can be equipped by Golbez, if he is hacked into the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ice Rod provides 5 Attack, -5% Accuracy, +3 Intelligence, is Ice-elemental, and casts Blizzard when used as an item. It can now be bought for 220 gil at Mysidia, Tomra, Kaipo, Troia, Mist, and the Dwarven Castle, and found at Eidolon Town during Rydia's Tale. It can be equipped by Rydia, Palom, Leonora, Harley, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Ice Rod is a low to mid-ranked rod that provides 16 Attack, 80 Hit Rate, increases the power of Ice-elemental attacks by 50%, and can cast Blizzaga when used as an item during battle and then breaks. It can be bought for 750 gil at Karnak, stolen from Shiva, or found in Carwen. Final Fantasy VI Ice Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 79 Attack, has two-handed compatibility, casts Blizzara at a 25% chance when attacking with it, and casts Blizzara when used as an item during battle and then breaks. The Ice Rod cannot be thrown. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Thamasa in the World of Balance, found in Thamasa, and stolen from Wizard. It can be equipped by Strago, Relm, and Gogo. Final Fantasy X Rod of Ice is a weapon for Yuna, when the dominant ability on a rod is Icestrike. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Rod of Ice is a low-ranked rod for Kytes that provides, in its base form, 25 Attack, 40 Magick, 36 Attack Speed, and is Water-elemental. It is bought in Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop (Chapter 4) for 1700 gil or forged with the Secondary Principles recipe. Final Fantasy Tactics Ice Rod is a low to mid-ranked rod that provides 3 Attack, 20% Weapon Defense, boosts the power of the user's Ice-elemental attacks, and can casts Blizzard when attacking with it. It can be bought for 400 gil at an outfitter after completing the Zeklaus Desert (Chapter 1), or as a rare treasure at Brigands' Den. Bravely Default Rod of Ice is a low-ranked rod that provides 15 P.ATK, 15 M.ATK, 90 Critical, and increases the power of the user's Water-elemental attacks by 10%. It can bought for 3,800 pg at the ''Grandship or stolen from Mephilia. ''Bravely Second: End Layer Rod of Ice is a rod that provides 21 P.ATK, 19 M.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to insects. It can be bought in ''Grandship for 7500 pg. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Ice Rod is a low-ranked rod that provides 16 Attack, +4 Intelligence, and casts Blizzard when used as an item during battle. It is bought for 1600 gil in Deist, Alfheim, Capo and Kurgis, and stolen from Dark Mage. Dissidia Final Fantasy Ice Rod is a level 24 rod that provides +17 Attack, +1 Defense, +115 HP, and Magic Damage +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 6,050 gil, Guard Stick, Mana Shard, and Transmogridust x8. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ice Rod is a level 1 rod that provides +22 Attack, +2 Defense, -52 Bravery, +231 HP, and Magic Damage +3%. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Ice Rod is a Rod obtained by crafting it using 140 gil, x5 Ice Crysts, x3 Mythril Ore, and x3 Lumbers, by completing Intermediate D-4 from the Colosseum, and by finding it at Timber Tracks. It provides 14 ATK, 26 MAG, is Ice-elemental, and access to the spell Blizzara. Gallery FFIII NES Ice Rod.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Ice Rod.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-IceRod.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Weapon Ice Rod.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FF4-IceRod-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Icerod.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. Frost Rod - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V. Holy Rod - FF6.png|Final Fantasy VI. FFX Weapon - Staff 4.png|Final Fantasy X. Bravely Default Rod of Ice.jpg|Bravely Default. Rod_of_IceBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Ice Rod.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Ice Rod (VI).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Ice Rod Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Ice Rod R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFV. FFAB Ice Rod R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFV. FFAB Ice Rod SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Ice Rod SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Rod of Ice FFX UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFX. FFRK Ice Rod FFIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIII. FFRK Ice Rod FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Ice Rod FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. FFBE Ice Rod.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Rods